Valves are used to regulate the flow of a fluid through a passageway. Varying fluidic flows may be created by selective actuation of the valve. in some instances, relatively higher or relatively lower fluidic pressures may be achieved through the value based on how open the valve is.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.